bigbrotherfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Big Brother 1 (Cherry)
Big Brother 1 (Cherry) is the first season in Cherry's Big Brother ''series. 16 houseguests compete for the half-million dollar prize Twists '''The Duel '- Every week before nominations, the HOH will choose 4 houseguests to compete in a challenge. The winner of that challenge will be able to save themselves and one other houseguest from being on the block, while the person who places last will automatically end up on the block. This twist will last until Week 8. Polls Which houseguest is your favorite? Amy Autumn Bennett Brianna Colton Grady Kaylee Keegan Kennedi Keshia Laine Meghan Mike Rachael Will Zach Descritpions Houseguests Game History Week 1 The shot begins with Julie walking through a medieval themed house. Julie explains how the new house will be the home for 16 new houseguests, and one will end up with $500,000 dollars. After this, Julie walks into the studio audience, where they immediately begin clapping and the show begins. During the first HOH Competition on Day 2, "King's Throne," Keegan emerged victorious. In the house, an altercation between Colton and Bennett occured, after Bennett told other houseguests how Colton seemed aggressive. Bennett asked who said that to him, and Colton wouldn't say who, when Amy was the one that told Colton what Bennett said. On Day 3, Keegan is told by Julie that he would have to select four houseguests to participate in a competition called "The Duel." Julie said that one houseguest would receive an important power, while another would be up for nomination. Keegan chose Amy, Mike, Laine, and Zach. This was after Mike and Kennedi isolated themselves in the house, leaving his alliance with Grady, Zach, Brianna, Keshia, and Laine wanting to target the two. Laine volunteered to compete, wanting the power that came with the competition, and thinking he could beat anyone else in a competition. During The Duel, titled "Highs and Lows", Laine 'won the power, which was that he had the option to save himself for the week, and had the option of one other houseguest to save for the week. Wanting to form a closer bond with her, Laine chose '''Keshia '''to be safe. On the other hand, '''Mike '''finishes last, putting him up for nominations. Live Feeds Summary Live Feeds Leak - 6/21 * In the HOH bedroom, Grady, Brianna, Zach, Keshia, and Keegan are shown having a conversation. They discuss being covered in paint after the HOH competition, and discuss being in pain hours after. * Keegan begins talking about who he should nominate, saying he is conflicted on what to do. Grady tells him to go with his gut, which Brianna and Zach agree too. * Brianna and Zach are on the couch in the HOH bed, with Zach stroking Brianna's hair. * When Autumn walks into the room, the conversation goes to what the others work as. As Brianna is explaining her job as a fashion designer, the feeds cut, going back to a timer for when the feeds turn on permanently. Live Feeds Leak - 6/23 * Rachael, Kaylee, and Meghan are seen talking in the kitchen. Meghan is cooking, as Rachael and Kaylee sit in chairs and talk. * Kaylee begins talking about how Kennedi and Mike seem to be "isolating themselves," after a squabble with Keegan the day before. Rachael agrees, saying Kennedi may have sealed her fate after the blow up. Meghan advises the girls not to talk about Mike and Kennedi as loudly as they are. * After saying how Mike and Kennedi may have a deal, the girls begin to list other alliances they think are in the house. They discuss how Zach has Final 2 deals with numerous people in the house, and say that he may not be trustworthy. Kaylee says that she has her suspicions that Laine and Keshia have their own deal, citing how they spend all their time together. * Meghan begins complaining about how 5 days in, the house is already messy. She says that whenever Laine cooks anything, pots and silverware aren't cleaned up and are left all over the kitchen counter. Rachael agrees, saying she noticed how the counter is always cluttered up. * Grady suddenly walks into the kitchen, asking what the girls are talking about. They continue to talk about how messy the house is, while Grady says that he saw some people being messy too. Grady says people who can't clean up after themselves get on his nerves, and may be putting targets on their backs. The girls agree, as Grady walks out. * Kaylee and Rachael begin wondering if Grady has it out for Laine, before the feeds cut again. Live Feeds - 6/26 * The feeds turn on at 9pm, to where all the houseguests gather in the kitchen and celebrate. Laine begins speaking to the camera, saying that he is ready for the craziest summer yet. After a few minutes of celebrating, almost everyone leaves the kitchen, leaving Keshia and Zach, who are cooking themselves dinner. * Grady, Amy, Rachael, Keegan, and Brianna all meet in the lounge. They make sure the door is closed, and then discuss what would happen if the veto was used on any of the nominees. Rachael says that she thinks Colton would be a safe bet, after an altercation with Bennett made him unlikable in the house. However, she also says that the nominations should stay the same, saying that all three that are up for nomination aren't well liked. Grady then asks who should get evicted if nominations stayed the same, and Amy says that Mike would be the smartest target, since he doesn't have any allies except Kennedi, but that Kennedi is much less threatening than Mike is. However, Brianna says she isn't sure if she can bare Kennedi for another week, which Keegan agrees, but says that from a game perspective, Mike is the smartest target. All of the houseguests agree, and the group splits. * While playing chess, Mike has a conversation with Brianna about where she thinks the alliances are. Mike says that there seems to be a group of Grady, Zach, and Keegan, which he thinks is a very dangerous alliance. Brianna nods her head, saying that the three are very good at challenges. Mike says that if he were HOH, he would either target this group of three, or the girls that follow them, listing Meghan, Kaylee, and Rachael. Brianna agrees, and leaves the game, to talk with Keegan in his HOH room. * Amy and Will are then seen having a conversation in the bedroom, discussing their pets back home. Amy says she misses her dog, Rocky, more than anything in the world. and Amy begins to tear up, where Will comforts her. Will then brings up his birds, to which he says he isn't sure who is taking care of them back home. After having a talk on their pets, Amy begins asking Will if they can trust the "Bad Bitch Bunch" alliance. Will says that he feels comfortable with mostly everyone, but says Brianna is not the best ally, as she seems to be really close with everyone. Amy says that if that alliance were the Final 7 left in the competition, she would make sure Brianna was the first out, and that Amy and Will made up the Final 2. Will then says that he thinks he can trust Kaylee, Meghan, and Rachael, and is unsure where Autumn lies, saying she doesn't do much strategic talk around the house. The two talk for a little bit more, and then head back to bed. * In the bathroom, Keshia and Laine lay on the couch together, whispering about who they like and who they don't get good vibes from. Keshia says that Bennett comes off as way too calculated, and that she can barely have a good conversation with the guy, since he's always watching what he says and he always schemes. Laine agrees, also saying that he showed a new side to him in an argument with Colton on his actions, where he seemed to let loose. Keshia then says that she is very thankful that Laine "granted her safety" after the competition, and that the two would be really close allies going forward. Laine says that after he won the power, he knew she was the only one he would trust enough to give safety. The two then separate, say good night to everyone else, and head back to sleep. * After everyone else in the house goes to sleep, Grady and Zach are the last awake, beginning to talk more strategy. Grady says he is much more loyal to the alliance of three that these two and Brianna made than he is with "The A Team" alliance. Zach agrees, and says that he dislikes the other alliance because Laine thinks he owns the alliance and won't let anyone suggest anything besides himself and Keshia. Grady agrees, and says that if the alliance of three's interests outweigh those of "The A Team," he is going to have to betray Laine, Keshia, and Keegan, who are members of "The A Team" but not the alliance of three. Grady them says he wants to be sitting in the Final 2 with Zach, to which Zach agrees, and then the two head off to sleep. Alliances '"Bad Bitch Bunch" (Meghan, Kaylee, Brianna, Autumn, Rachael, Amy, Will) - Day 1- "Three's Company" (Grady, Zach, Brianna) - Day 3- "The A Team" (Keegan, Grady, Zach, Brianna, Keshia, Laine) - Day 2- "Kennedike" (Mike, Kennedi) - Day 1- Final 2 - (Amy, Will) - Day 1- Final 2 '''- (Grady, Keegan) - Day 1- '''Final 2 - (Keshia, Zach) - Day 2- Final 2 - (Brianna, Meghan) - Day 1- Voting History Trivia Keegan Barber is the first HOH of the series.Category:Fanon